


Never Read The Comments

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working on behind the scenes on the new Ninja Sex Party video with the guys and have been taking pictures that Dan uploaded in Instagram. The comments the pictures get weren't exactly what you were anticipating from the fans though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Read The Comments

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this. Hot damn.  
> Its not the best I've done, but I had this idea for a long while now and today has so not been my day, so I needed something little and happy in my life yay.  
> For once I didnt write something sad.. Surprisingly enough. I'll return to the programming with some fluff and/or sad things soon enough tho!

You had given Danny a permission to post the pictures you had taken behind the scenes of the newest Ninja Sex Party music video shooting to their Instagram page. Scrolling through the mess of pictures that he had chosen as the best ones to publish, you were delighted to see multiple pictures of not only people in front of the green screen, but also you having fun with the guys. Even though you weren’t going to be part of the video, you worked a lot of behind the scenes stuff with props and such with Holly, and you had been invited to the location for the day, so you had taken full advantage of it with your phone and it’s camera.

Your favorite that got uploaded was a collage of pictures taken by Arin as you had been trying to sew together the hood of Barry’s traditional Barricorn outfit, as they had gotten it stuck somewhere and almost ripped it off. There was three picture series showing how Barry carried the broken hood to you, then one picture of you sewing it together and finally Barry redressed in the outfit, giving you a triumphant hug.

You sat in your chair, listening from the side as the guys were trying to film the video, scrolling through the pictures. Apparently Danny had decided to upload more pictures than what you had anticipated, but most of them featured behind the scenes works and shots in the middle of the scene of the guys, so you didn’t really mind. It was nice that they were showing the fans how things looked in the middle of making the video.

At the end of the line of pictures, you came across one single picture that you didn’t remember anymore who took it, but it was one of you sharing a smile filled hug with Danny, the corny caption reading ‘sharing hugs with the #bae after the shoot!’, as if he had been trying to sound hip with his usage of hashtags.

Shaking your head with a smile, you rolled the screen down to look at the comments in the picture, only after reading the first few lines recognizing your mistake.

‘She’s only there because she wants his fame lol’

‘Who even is she? If she’s not in the video, why is she there? Is she stalking them?’

‘Is she trying to get it on with Dan? lol no chances’

‘She’s SO trying to get it with Dan’

‘She’s pretty though who is she where can we look her up’

And that was just a tiny example of the comments you got to read before the frustration took you over, you turning to screen off and tucking the phone on the side, the comments still spinning in your head though. Yes it was true you had some feelings for Danny, but you definitely weren’t hugging him because you were ‘trying to get with it’ with him as so many people seemed to put it. Hell, you only hugged him because he was your friend and you had fun in each other’s company. Hugs were a sign of friendship, were they not?

“Are you even listening to me?” His voice came to you as a surprise, you shooting your glaring eyes up from your phone on your side to Danny standing in front of your chair, being pushed back a bit in defense as he saw you glaring daggers now at him. “Wow hey it’s cool, it’s just me. Did you space off again, (y/n)? Everything okay?”

You just quickly wiped the look from your face, sending Danny a little smile instead. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Did you need something?”

“Yeah, there are few props that need fixing and Holly can’t handle everything herself. I’m sorry, I know you’ve had couple of rough days working on the set, but we really need help with such a big project as this.”

You continued to smile at him, nodding your head. “Sure thing, just point the way. I’m here to help, not to loiter around after all.”

Danny offered his hand to you, helping you up from your chair before directing you to the prop factory that Holly had put up in the garage of the house they were shooting the video at. She gave you a quick recap on what needed to be fixed, glued together again, what parts of which costumes needed to be sewn and so on. There wasn’t much to do really, but many little things that needed to be taken care one of the time so there was a need to as many free hands to work on things as possible.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Hey, Earth to (y/n)!” You could hear Holly’s voice coming from somewhere close by, making you look up from the pile of fabric in your lap, only to notice that you had actually sewn a part of it into your shirt. Sighing you looked back to Holly with a questioning look. “Wow Dan wasn’t kidding, you really are spacing out a lot today. Maybe you should take a break.”

“No no, I’m fine, everything’s fine, I can do this,” you tried to assure her, Holly raising a brow at you as she looked down to your shirt which was now having an extra piece of fabric attached to it. “I just need to figure this mess out and I’m back on the track.”

“If you need a break, you can take one,” she stated, walking back to her own projects, mainly to the sword she was trying to glue back together as Danny had apparently somehow managed to break it in half. “There isn’t much to work anymore, I can get the rest down fairly fast by myself.”

“No, it’s fine –“

“You look tired, (y/n), I honestly think you need it.” Holly shot you one last look as you finally freed the costume piece from your shirt, not allowing you to work on stuff anymore. You knew you would most likely just be in her way now that you honestly was spacing out a lot more than was your intention, so you just handed the rest of the work to her, exiting the garage to find Danny and Brian trying to film another scene with Arin and Ross, without much success as it seemed that every single time the camera was rolling, someone burst out laughing trying to work through the dance sequence. Or if it was not that, Ross’ lack of rhythm was catching up on him, badly.

You resumed to your place on the chair you had been sitting in earlier, making sure that you were giving enough space for everyone to work on their things. Watching the guys dancing as Maxine was trying to direct them the best she could with Barry on her side, who obviously had learned the dance sequence along with everyone else despite not even being involved in the scene, your mind eventually wandered back into those comments in the Instagram picture of you and Danny.

It was starting to turn into the theme of the day of people calling you out while you were spacing out as you barely heard Barry calling our name to help the guys with the dance, but since there was no reply Danny called for a break, jogging to you, only then you managed to snap out of your thoughts.

“(y/n), are you sure everything’s fine? This is, I don’t even know how many the time you have been just passing through time and space in your thought and ignored everything around you.”

You looked up at him, blinking for few times, wondering if you could actually tell him what was going on. He would shame you so badly reading those comments and tell you that it’s fine and their opinion doesn’t matter, but it would still matter to you, no matter what he would say about it.

Before you could respond, Danny took a seat on the chair next to you, giving you a worried look. “Whatever it is that’s in your mind and bothering you, I’m here to listen. You can tell me, you know that, (y/n).”

Biting your lip, you sighed quietly. Maybe it was just better to tell him and have the mental beating later. And to listen him, once again, tell you how reading comments in the Internet was a bad thing to do. Just like he reminded you every single time something like this happened.

Picking out your phone, Danny almost asked you to put it away before you handed it to him, having the picture on Instagram with the comments open and ready for him to read. Without asking anything, he quickly went through the first few rows of comments before handing the phone back.

“I know what you have been saying about reading comments,” you sighed as he kept his eyes at you, like he was waiting for a further explanation even though he obviously understood what it was all about. “I wasn’t even going to read them but for some reason I just thought I’d like to see what people thought and –“

“You know what I think?” he cut you off, rather rudely if you were asked, but you allowed him to continue. Pushing up from his chair, you watched him confused as he asked for your phone, calling Barry to the two of you. The young man jogged to you still in his Barricorn onesie, the top part of the costume wrapped around his midsection. Danny handed your phone to him, asking him to take a picture of the two of you.

Danny offered his hand to you, helping you up from the chair. Still remaining in the same confused state as the tall man pulled you into his arms, holding you in a tight embrace as he winked at you.

“Let’s give them something truly to talk about then,” he smirked, before he pulled you into a kiss, while the flash of the camera of your phone went off as Barry took a picture of you two.


End file.
